Akuma Takanohane
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: Akuma Takanohane is a man with a mysterious past. Saya Otonashi is an amnesiac who doesn't remember much of her past, except in memory flashes that leave her disoriented. Akuma has been told to find Harry L. Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, while Saya received a letter from Hogwarts informing her that she was a witch. R&R! Takes place during OoTP. Fem!Harry! Rated M for swearing!
1. Prologue

_**AN: This is a fanfic with an OC, a person who isn't human, and a female Harry. I did this because I thought it would be a good idea. If you enjoy, good, if you don't, big deal. That's your problem, not mine. I will ignore flames. Give me constructive criticism, not flames. I can work with criticism, not with flames.**_

* * *

Magnolia Road, like Privet Drive, was full of large, square houses with perfectly manicured lawns, all owned by large, square owners who drove very clean cars similar to Uncle Vernon's. harry preferred Little Whinging by night, when the curtained windows made patches of jewel-bright colors in the darkness and she ran no danger of hearing disapproving mutters about her 'delinquent' appearance when she passed the householders. She walked quickly, so that halfway along Magnolia Road, Dudley's gang came into view again; they were saying their farewells at the entrance to Magnolia Crescent. Harry stepped into the shadow of a large lilac tree and waited.

"... squealed like a pig, didn't he?" Malcolm was saying, to guffaws from the others.

"Nice right hook, Big D," said Piers.

"Same time tomorrow?" said Dudley.

"Round at my place, my parents are out," said Gordon.

"See you then," said Dudley.

"'Bye, Dud!"

"See ya, Big D!"

Harry waited for the rest of the gang to move on before setting off again. When their voices had faded once more she headed around the corner into Magnolia Crescent and by walked very quickly she cae within hailing distance of Dudley, who was strolling along at his ease, whistling tunelessly.

"Hey, Big D!"

Dudley turned.

"Oh," he grunted. "It's you."

"How long have you been 'Big D' then?" said Harry.

"Shut it," snarled Dudley, turning away again.

"Cool name," said Harry, grinning and falling into step beside her cousin. "But you'll always be Ickle Diddykins to me."

"I said, SHUT IT!" said Dudley, whose ham-like hands had curled into fists.

"Don't the boys know that's what your mum calls you?"

"Shut your face."

"You dont' tell _her _to shut her face. What about 'popkin' and 'Dinky Diddydums,' can I use them, then?"

Dudley said nothing. The effort of keeping himself from hitting Harry seemed to be demanding all his self-control. Farther down the street, behind Harry and Dudley, was a tall man wearing a business suit. It was completely black, down the the trench coat over it. Shirt, tie, coat, pants, even the belt buckle was black. What was out of the ordinary for someone wearing that outfit, however, was the sword in his hand, and his black combat boots. The sword was sitting in it's sheathe, but it was oddly-shaped. It was roughly five feet long, and the sheathe, hilt wrap, tassel, and solid hexagram of a cross guard were all black. When drawn, an onyx gem was embedded in the blade, and was flush with it. The blade was slightly curved, not enough to be evident, but it curved into a wickedly sharp point, and had only one edge. The man had a thin, angular face, and his almond-shaped eyes had amber irises. Black hair fell past his shoulders, but was bound back with a black strap, keeping it out of his face. He wore a pair of fingerless black gloves, which had reinforced and padded knuckles.

He walked quickly, making his boots thud with monotonous regularity against the ground. His black trench coat blew backward in the breeze created by his passage. Harry and Dudley heard the snapping of his trench coat in the breeze, and turned to look. Dudley grunted, "Who are you?"

"I?" asked the man, his amber eyes surveying the two. "I am Akuma Takanohane. Who are you?"

"Dudley Dursley," grunted Dudley, turning away.

"Harry Potter," said Harry, walking towards the man and shaking his hand.

Akuma gently shook her hand, and asked, "Do you mind if I walked with you for a bit?"

"Not at all," said Harry, startled by how low, yet melodious his voice was.

Akuma nodded, saying, "Arigatou, Harry."

They walked together in silence, Dudley slightly ahead. Harry was very aware of the sword in his left hand, especially considering the fact that he was walking like he was used to using it. His eyes kept roving, taking in his surroundings. He even swiveled around, and took in the street behind them.

"What are you looking for?" asked Harry, confused.

"I'm a warrior, Harry," said Akuma, glancing at her. "I've been trained to keep an eye on my surroundings. Besides, there's something wrong."

"What?" asked Harry, nervous.

"I don't know, but it's too quiet," said Akuma. "Now, go catch up to him. I don't want you to get embroiled in a fight if I don't have to." He was gripping the hilt of his sword, Harry noticed.

She nodded, and walked up to Dudley, and started to needle him again, siphoning off some of her frustration into him, while Akuma kept looking around. When they turned into the alley between Wisteria Walk and Magnolia Crescent, however, Harry pointed a stick that she'd been carrying in her hand for a while at Dudley. She could feel fourteen years' hatred of Dudley pounding through her veins. Suddenly, Dudley gave an odd, shuddering gasp, as though he'd had a bucket of icy water dumped on him. Almost immediately afterward, Akuma started swearing. "Stay where you are!" he shouted to Harry and Dudley, who immediately stood still. Akuma had an oddly sinister glow around him, and his sword was in his hand. The blade was wreathed in black flame, and he held it professionally, but the look on his face was anything but happy. He looked _pissed._

The night had gone dark. It was pitch-black and lightless - the stars, the moon, the misty streetlamps at either end of the alley had vanished. The distant grumble of cars and the whisper of trees had gone. the balmy evening had gone piercingly, bitingly cold. They were surrounded by total darkness, excepting the sinister red glow around Akuma, and the black flame on the blade of his katana. Akuma could tell that there was more than one, and, judging from the amount of death rattle coming from the darkness, there were at least two, possibly three or four. He lunged towards one, his burning katana ready. He cut the dementor in half, and sprinted back towards Harry and Dudley, but Dudley had hit Harry, and attempted to run out of the alley, only to be caught by one of the other dementors. Akuma had had enough. He sprinted towards the center of the alley, before spinning his katana over his head, releasing the hold he kept over the black flames on his blade.

They quickly spiraled out, as he spun the blade in circles, and he shouted, "Ta Akuma Moyase!" The flames faltered for a second, then started to expand extremely quickly. They circled him, and blew ever farther out, until all of the dementors were burned. The downside to the attack, however, was that it took immense amounts of energy to use. Akuma was different, though. He had an infinite well of energy, or so he had been told. He doubted it, Ta Akuma Moyase left him just as exhausted as if he hadn't used it, but used an extremely powerful hand to hand attack.

* * *

_**AN:**_

_**Akuma Takanohane: Devil Hawk's feather**_

_**Ta Akuma Moyase!: Devil Burn!**_

**_This is turning out much better than I thought. R&R!_**


	2. A letter to you, the reader

**Dear Reader,**

**I'm sorry that I haven't continued this story recently, but my muse seems to enjoy jumping from story to story, so I'm not entirely sure how long it'll take for me to update the story. Sorry, but I hope that you'll forgive me. Eventually, anyway.**

**Thanks,**

**Warrior of Ice and Shadow**


End file.
